


Delayed Reaction

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal-Headed Character, Ball Growth, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Continuous orgasm, Exophilia, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, excessive cum, human/nonhuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Emmett is a warlock who decided to try out the recipe for a hyper-virility potion that he found on the internet. He thought that he made a mistake when it didn’t work and left to buy more ingredients to try again. But the effect was only delayed and it hits him on a crowded bus, earning him the attention of Reggie, a falcon-headed man, who drags him into an alley at the next stop to help relieve him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 110





	Delayed Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> **Both characters depicted are consenting adults. Emmett is 25 and Reggie is 38.**

Emmett was in a bit of a situation. The warlock had made an attempt that afternoon at a “hyper-virility potion”. When he had completed it, he had tried downing the whole thing right away. Nothing had happened and he figured he had made a mistake somewhere along the line, so he went out to replenish his ingredients to try again.

What he didn’t count on—and it certainly hadn’t been told to him in the potion’s recipe—was that the effects took a little more time to take hold. He could feel it coming on, in public, right there on the crowded bus.

Tightly gripping the pole by one of the doors in his sweaty hand, Emmett fidgeted where he stood. He tried to control his breathing, but it was difficult when his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. Heat was raging under his skin and slowly pooling with intensity around his groin. Beads of sweat dripped off his chin as he felt himself getting hard.

It was beyond reason, but Emmett felt like all eyes in the bus were on his rapidly growing bulge and it made him hornier. He couldn’t even attribute that to the potion. A depraved fantasy of his was surfacing and it wasn’t too radical of a idea to think that it might come to fruition. That is if reality stopped functioning and he didn’t wind up arrested.

He couldn’t count the number of fantasies he had in the past of cumming in front of everyone in a public space. It was filthy, but he always came harder when he jerked off if he imagined that he was doing it while spread out naked on a bus seat while a bunch of other dudes watched and shot their loads all over him.

Those thoughts weren’t helping matters. His cock was already feeling too confined in his underwear and jeans. He remembered that the effects were going to make him hyper-productive and his balls were likely going to swell with it if he didn’t cum. They already ached a little.

Emmett swallowed hard. He tried to discreetly look down at himself to see just how much it was showing. He nearly gasped at the sight of his cock all but bursting out of his jeans. The wild throbbing of it was visible, twitching in time to his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He had never been more aroused in his life, and he wanted nothing more than to help himself along.

Just as he was about to say ‘fuck it’ and start palming himself to relieve some of the tension, the people behind him were suddenly shifting back to accommodate a large group entering the bus. He hadn’t even noticed the bus rolling to a stop. Emmett moved as best as he could but his legs were shaky. When he was lightly nudged, he was sent falling over. Or he would have had he not collided into the back of the falcon-headed man in front of him. Muttering a quick apology, he tried to move away only to find that he couldn’t.

Everyone was packed into the bus like sardines. Dread washed over Emmett as a quick downward glance showed his out-of-control, raging erection pressed into the guy’s fantastic ass.

“Well, fuck,” he thought, feeling a bright blush crawling up his neck. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

The falcon man was a few inches shorter than Emmett. He was wearing a form-fitting tank top and a thin pair of gym shorts. From what Emmett had seen of himself before, there was no way that the guy couldn’t feel his cock throbbing against him. The scent of him filled the warlock’s senses and went straight to his dick; he wouldn’t have thought it was possible for it to pulse any harder, but it did.

There was a shift in front of Emmett and he saw the man glancing at him over his shoulder. He expected a punch at any second—not the knowing, beaked grin he actually received. The man’s head swiveled back around inconspicuously and he began rubbing back against Emmett’s bulge.

The warlock sucked in a breath. His eyes darted to the sides. No one was watching; a little wouldn’t hurt, would it? His hands found their way to the falcon-headed man’s hips to indicate that he wanted it. He bit his tongue to stop from moaning as his cock was teased. This was dangerous. So, so dangerous. But so very hot.

It was hard not to give in to the desire to dry hump like a madman against this stranger. Emmett’s chest stuttered and his breath grew labored from forcing back his cries. He was mesmerized by the dizzying sight of his pulsating bulge being caressed by the falcon man’s ass. There was a growing wetness in his pants as his tip started to leak, but he hardly cared. His fingers gripped the man tightly as he let out a shuddering breath that ruffled the silky feathers in front of him.

Emmett’s cock felt like it was dead set on bursting through all barriers just to get inside a warm body. It almost would have been worth it to risk pulling his dick out and fucking the guy right there. He wanted to. It was an all-consuming need. His mind was full of phantom sensations of thrusting deep into a twitching hole and hearing deep moans in his ears as he pumped it full of cum.

Goddamn it,” he thought as he began to feel his balls growing in his pants, swelling with an overproduction of his seed. “Gotta cum. Gotta cum. Fuck, I’m gonna explode.”

The pressure, which had begun as painful, was now mindbogglingly pleasurable. The tightness, the strain; like his jeans were looking to start forcibly squeezing the cum out of him. Would he tear through? Would his cock and hefty, filling balls be exposed to the world? How many people would see his lewd, dripping need?

Sweat rolled down Emmett’s back. He couldn’t hold it. He was going to cum. All over the bus and the gorgeous falcon man all but grinding on him. Just as he was resigning himself to it, the doors in front of him folded open. The bus had reached the next stop.

Emmett felt a hand wrap around his wrist a second later as the stranger pulled him off the bus and dragged him into a nearby alley. He allowed it to happen, hoping this was leading where he thought it was. The two of them ducked into an alcove that led to a building’s padlocked entrance (the place had been abandoned for over a year).

Finally in a secluded place, the falcon man spoke, eyeing Emmett’s crotch.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he gasped. His voice was rough and graced with a highly aroused edge. “I thought I was imaginin’ things, but lookit that! No way am I complainin’, but what’s up with ya?”

“I—uh…I was trying out these sex potion recipes I found on the internet,” Emmett explained. “Thought I messed this one up.”

“Don’t think I need to tell ya that yer dead wrong.”

“Heh…yeah. It—fuck, hang on. I need to get out of these pants.”

Emmett undid his belt and made quick work of dropping his jeans and underwear to the concrete. He groaned as his junk was freed. His balls felt heavy and he didn’t have to look to know that they were now expanding past twice their original size. His flushed, raging cock bobbed wildly in the air, leaking near-streams of precum onto the ground.

The reveal brought on a whistle and the sound of a beak clicking once. “Yer really fillin’ up there.”

“I know; trust me.” Emmett sighed. “I’m…not gonna be able to get back on a bus like this.”

“Well, then,” the stranger said. Emmett watched him drop his shorts. “How ‘bout ya let ol’ Reggie take care of ya, eh?”

Reggie’s cock was half hard and as he turned, Emmett caught a glimpse of an intricate, sexy thigh tattoo that ran up past his hip and up underneath his tank. He put one of his hands up on the brick wall and bent to stick out his ass. The other moved down to stroke his dick. He looked over his shoulder at the intensely horny human, his eyes heated as his beak opened on a sighing exhale.

“So, whaddya say?” he asked again, waving his hips enticingly.

Emmett’s gaze ran over the man’s backside; watching his balls swinging as he jerked himself, swallowing hard at the sight of his lightly twitching taint. His breath became fast and heavy as his dick’s pulse picked up and warmth rose through it.

“Oh,” he thought in a panic as he realized what was about to happen. “Oh, fuck!”

Completely untouched, he came. Thick ropes of cum suddenly surged from his tip and splattered across Reggie’s ass. He moaned ceaselessly through it, riding the burst of pleasure while simultaneously being embarrassed as all hell over cumming in seconds at the mere suggestion of fucking this man.

When it was all over, Emmett kept his eyes closed, expecting to be chastised and possibly abandoned to his own hand. Instead, he heard a chuckle.

“Well, damn. I’ll be takin’ that as a compliment,” Reggie said.

Emmett opened his eyes, seeing the excessive evidence of his premature explosion dripping off of Reggie’s skin. The scent of it was even stronger than usual, which should have been mortifying, but just succeeded in making him want to do it all over again.

“Ah…sorry,” he said simply.

“No worries. Yer not the first.” He looked to Emmett’s groin. “Looks like yer not finished too, so no harm done.”

He was right. Emmett’s cock was still rock hard as if he hadn’t cum at all and his balls were already swollen up to what they had been before—and were getting bigger.

“Yeah…far from it…I think,” Emmett said between breaths as his arousal skyrocketed once more. He was dying to cum. “I’m sorry, man, but I’ve gotta fuck you.”

“Hey, do I look bothered? Get over here, bud,” Reggie said. He grinned. “Let’s see just how much ya got.”

Emmett swallowed, his heart and dick pounding as he moved closer. With a shaking hand, he swiped up some of his cum from Reggie’s ass. “It’ll have to do,” he thought, smearing it over his fingers. He carefully probed the falcon man’s hole with a single digit. The tight heat grabbed onto him and he couldn’t wait to get it around his cock. He began thrusting his finger as deep as he could reach.

Reggie groaned and rocked back against Emmett’s knuckles. “There ya go. Get me nice an’ loose for ya.”

It was tortuously slow-going as Emmett kept having to pause to gather more cum or some of the pre spurting from him nearly endlessly. But eventually, he was able to insert a second finger and then a third. Between the feeling of Reggie clenching on his fingers and the sound of the falcon man’s steadily increasing moans, Emmett was nearly losing his mind with need. His cock was so hard that it felt like it might pop off of him. Not to mention his balls growing and becoming taut with how full of cum they were getting. He didn’t want to hurt Reggie, but things were getting dire.

In answer to his silent suffering, Reggie finally said, “Think I’m ready.”

Emmett removed his fingers from Reggie’s ass and swiftly replaced them with the head of his cock. He could have cried in relief as he pushed in, each inch being warmly enveloped until he was fully seated inside. For only a moment, he was still, reveling in the feeling as he trembled in pleasure. He slowly pulled out before plunging back in with a deep groan.

His excessively flowing precum finished the job of slicking up Reggie’s entire passage, so thrusting quickly became easier. He gripped the falcon man’s waist and drove himself hard and fast into him. The flesh of Reggie’s ass rippled and bounced with the force of it. Rhythmic, sharp and wet noises of their slapping skin echoed off of the brick but were likely drowned out by the sounds of the busy city streets on either end of the alley.

Sweat built up and crawled down Emmett’s back. There was a familiar shift in his balls. “F-fuck, I’m cumming again already!”

“S’alright. Gimme every drop—hah—good an’ deep,” Reggie drawled, the nails on his supporting hand scraping audibly against the wall.

Emmett pushed in to the hilt and came. He shook and moaned as he bred Reggie’s hole with several pumps of seed. His hips started thrusting again on their own near the end of his orgasm. As his buzzing mind cleared, he caught up with them, purposely continuing to fuck Reggie with his still-hard cock as his balls filled up and swelled again.

He saw Reggie’s shoulder and arm moving as he jerked himself. Pausing his thrusts and leaning down, he tapped his hand away and wrapped his own fingers around the man’s dick. It was hot and twitching against his palm. He began stroking it, thumbing the head, earning a low groan from the falcon man.

“Ah…thank ya, darlin’,” Reggie said, letting his now free hand join the other in bracing him against the wall. “Damn, that’s good…keep goin’…fuck me.”

Exhaling shakily, Emmett pulled his cock out from where he had stilled it deep inside Reggie’s ass. He entered him roughly, drawing a loud moan and a spurt of precum from the other man. His hand flew over Reggie’s dick as he pounded him, eager to push him to orgasm and feel him cum all over his cock. The trembling, wet heat of his hole was already incredible. Emmett couldn’t wait to feel it tighten and milk out his seed.

The thought alone egged him on into thrusting faster. It should have exhausted him, seeing as he had cum twice already, but he felt energized and powerful like he could fuck for days.

Reggie was panting, his beak widely parted as he bucked back to meet Emmett’s hips.

“Oh…oh, I’m gonna cum. Do it with me,” he groaned. “I need to feel yer big, hot load gushin’ into me again.”

“N-no problems there,” Emmett said, slamming him harder. “Fuck, here it comes!”

His cock unloaded once more and Reggie moaned at the sensation. “Yeah, bud…fill my ass. I—ahh!”

Emmett felt Reggie’s cock throbbing in his grip as the falcon man painted the red brick white with his seed. The hole around him clamped down like a vice and it was then that something happened. He couldn’t describe it as him snapping; more like a floodgate deep inside him opening up.

Pleasure surged and didn’t let up. Emmett kept cumming. Over and over again. Just when he thought it was stopping, another torrent of cum would wrench itself from his slit. His heart was like a jackhammer in his chest, the beats echoing in his pulsating cock that just wouldn’t…stop…cumming. It was good. So, so good. He moaned loudly, unable to keep himself from thrusting.

“Damn…you’re still…going?” Reggie panted, not making any move to try and step away from the continuously bursting pipe inside of him.

“I-I can’t—ahh—I can’t stop! It just—fuck! I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” Emmett babbled, his eyes starting to roll in his explosive, nonstop ecstasy. “I’m sorry—a-ahh—fuck! I’m sorry! C-cummiiiing!”

“It—shit! It feels good…good—ah—keep doin’ it’,” Reggie moaned. “It’s flowin’ so deep…fuck me! Fuck me!”

Emmett grabbed Reggie and pulled him into his wild thrusts. Their cries mingled and rose in volume, both uncaring if they were heard. Cum spurted around Emmett’s cock, splashing and dripping everywhere from the force of his fucking. It splattered the walls and floors audibly in time with the violent smacking of their skin.

In his haze, Emmett couldn’t tell how long it was lasting, but he found his addled mind wishing it would never end. But eventually, the strain made his legs weak and he involuntarily stumbled back. His cock popped out of Reggie’s hole and his back hit the wall of the alcove. He slid down it and hit the ground hard, but the pain was distant.

Emmett sat there, still in the throes of pleasure as his orgasm held him fast. He moaned and humped the air mindlessly as his bright red cock continued to unload, cum bursting from it like a fountain. His prostate was throbbing inside him, working endlessly to fire load after load into the air. In front of him, he could see Reggie still braced against the other wall, his knees buckling and his gaping ass leaking rivers of cum.

As the other man shakily turned to him, Emmett couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Reggie’s stomach was swollen with cum; the guy looked pregnant. Seed dripped down his legs and into the steadily growing puddle beneath his feet. His front was getting covered now as Emmett’s dick kept pumping.

“Get that thing back here,” he said, a hopelessly aroused look on his face.

He straddled Emmett’s legs and grabbed his wildly pulsing cock to line it up to his used, messy hole. A breathy groan tore itself from his throat as he sank down and started riding the trembling human, his engorged stomach bouncing with him. Cum rushed out of him and was just as quickly replaced, keeping him full even as a veritable lake formed around the two men.

Emmett looked into Reggie’s sharp, gorgeous, avian face as he was ridden practically to death. That was until his eyes unfocused and rolled again, his vision nearly whiting completely out. Overstimulation like he had never felt before washed over him. The pleasured shaking of his body felt like convulsions. His moans became interspersed with drunk-sounding laughter as his tongue lolled from an open-mouthed, drooling smile.

Just as he thought he might lose his mind right then and there, he felt his explosive, endless orgasm tapering off. His cock throbbed a few more times inside of Reggie’s heavenly ass. The man continued to bounce in his lap as the last, weaker spurts of cum left him. When he stilled, Emmett sat there in a daze, twitching and whimpering as he tried to piece even just one coherent thought together.

Reggie brushed Emmett’s blond hair from his eyes. His voice was breathless. “Ya still with me, bud?”

“B-barely,” Emmett gasped, his eyes shifting to the other man.

“Shit…did ya know that was gonna happen?”

“Sort of…m’sorry…should have told you.”

“Stop bein’ sorry. I wanted every second of that.” Reggie’s hand dropped to his distended stomach. “You got me good…lookit how full I am.”

“Fuck,” Emmett hissed, his head dropping back against the bricks. “I’m…absolutely gonna do that again some time.”

“I’ve got a number ya can reach me at when ya do,” he said, clicking his beak and leaning towards Emmett’s face with a sly grin.

Emmett chuckled, carding his fingers into the falcon man’s silky feathers.

“Okay, okay,” he said in joking exasperation as if the proposal was difficult to concede to. He looked around them at the mess they had made. The bulk of his cum was flowing into a nearby storm drain, but it was splattered all over them and their discarded clothes. There would be no hiding what they had done if they tried to walk out of there. “But what the hell are we supposed to do about this?”

“Sit an’ hope fer rain?” Reggie offered.

Emmett sighed, nodding. “Sit and hope for rain…you gonna do so on my dick?”

“I like it here,” Reggie said, massaging his fingers into Emmett’s shoulders. He wiggled his hips a little. “An’ maybe I can get ya goin’ again.”

“Well, aren't you a cum-hungry little bird.”

“Proud of it.”

Emmett smiled and gripped Reggie’s thighs. “Well, go on…try it.”

“Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> I have a whole variety of other exophilia stories available to read as well, so check out my profile if you're interested!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/terato_ash)
> 
> *****Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.*****


End file.
